Graphene, a two-dimensional (2-D) nanomaterial, which possesses nanoscale dimension in thickness only and microscale length in the plane, has attracted tremendous attention owing to its unique properties and large surface areas.
Potential applications in the fields of drug delivery and catalyst carrier as well as fillers for composite materials have shown its great value both in academic and industry areas.
Therefore, high-throughput production of graphene while maintaining its large surface areas without agglomeration becomes a critical problem.
Lots of efforts have been carried out on surface modification of graphene to improve its dispersion performance, such as surface coating to form hybrid materials and grafting functional groups on the surface of graphene.
However, the results were not good enough for large scale production.